Swinging Doors
by EduardaQueiroz
Summary: Hermione is in her large, bare Head girl room...So lonesome as she looks at the thunderstorm outside,but then Ron comes to put a smile on her face. 2nd chapter is PG-13!
1. Sweet Poetry

Disclaimer:I am not J.K. Rowling!

This short, sweet story was inspired by love songs on my local radio station. It means every bit of love to me because I know these

two are awaiting for each other, behind swinging doors...

**Swinging Doors;**

**The Stars will Fall**

Life was hard, and that statement had been used many times before. School was hard even if she made it to look easy, and many people

believed that she had all her work figured out in her head like a laid-out map. It was such a ridiculous thought that she had herself laughing.

Sometimes she got so lost in her own world that the most she could write on parchment was her first name.

Her arms got goosebumps, the wind blew cold into her Head girl room's window, and the quill she wrote with ruffled.

"When did I open that window?"Hermione asked herself as she got up, and closed the large glass. The room was dead quiet and gloomy,

not even the whistle of the wind was hearable. The red curtains around her bed hung motionless, the room large and bare.

It made her sometimes wish that she could bring Harry and Ron in here to talk.Wait,but couldn't she?

The loneliness was horrible. Harry and Ron weren't around as much because of Auror training and Quidditch practice.

And to add to that, Harry started dating Luna a week ago. Hermione spent most of her time at Hagrid's, or in her new Head girl

room. She became sad, lonely, and desperate.

Harry combed his unruly hair, it wouldn't flatten! Now, his date with Luna was in less then an hour and his hair was being as

stubborn as a mule. At the point of giving up, he threw his blue comb on Ron's bed just as he came in.

"Hya mate,"he greeted with a smile,"You all ready for that date?"

Harry looked at his best friend with his floppy hair.

"Does it look like it?" sarcasm dripped. Ron just gave a short laugh and layed on his bed. Harry was going on a date. Sure, it was with a

strange girl, but it was more than he could say for himself. Ron never had the nerve to ask a girl out. Girls just seemed so unusually strange.

"Why don't you and Hermione come along?"asked Harry, ending Ron's thoughts in a beat.

"Nah, she's probably busy or studying or something. You know 'Mione," his voice was muffled into the pillow.

"Ok,so I guess I'll see you at dinner,"Harry left with that ,leaving Ron alone in his dormitory. He rolled over on his bed, staring up, thinking about things...

Like his homework for example, the one which he hoped Hermione would help him on.

He missed his friend's company. He barely saw her anymore and he thought about how lonely she must feel. Ron got up off his bed,

grabbed his homework, and headed for the door.

She sat on her large bed, staring at her large room with large windows. Hermione felt like the entire room didn't fit her. The thoughts of room

sizes got her in a wonder blender, drifting her away slowly. That was until she heard a knock on the door, and came back to earth.

"Come in,"she ordered as the door creaked open. Her red-haired friend came in, with papers at hand and a smile on his face. She smiled back

and told him to sit.

"Need help with homework,huh?" she basically assumed because this was Ron. The boy who always nudged her to help him out in school stuff.

It didn't bother her...she actually sort of liked it, that he depended on her for something. It made her feel somewhat special.

He blushed and said,"yea," embarassed.

Hermione and Ron spent about two and a half discussing Toad-Tree bark and its remedies. Ron knew a ot about it, and it

made her question wether he even really need help with that essay. She would still be glad if he came for no reason , she felt so lonely.

"So they...,"she tried to get him to respond by seeing if he could finish his sentence.

"They...,"Ron kept saying, as if trying to search for the answer in the faraway land that is his mind.

"They can be added to hinkypunk bites,"she said it for him.

Ron's ear grew red, he knew that, it was in his head!

"It's okay,"she assured kindly, shutting the book and staring at him with a smile. They could hear the rain pouring outside the window, beating a

rhythm on her window pane. The room was now a gloomy and large bedroom once more, only colder .

Ron warm smile to her was the only warmth and glow she found.

"Ron,"she told him, taking his hand. He looked down at both hands entwined, her small one in his large one. Ron looked up

at her eyes, the shadows of furniture streaking her face.

He smiled at his friend. She had a way to make him feel as if no problems existed. Hermione's smile played back and she went over to

her bedside drawer. He could see her taking out a sheet of paper, then sitting next to him on the bed again.

It was such a awkward yet sweet moment. The way she looked straight into his vacant blue eyes, filling them with her chocolate stare.

Her smile so innocent as she read the scribbles upon the parchment.

_To the train that will never leave,_

_I say goodbye,_

_To the store that never opens,_

_I turn the knob,_

_To the stars that never fall,_

_I wish they did,_

_To the kiss that never happens,_

_I say hello._

She ended by looking at her friend. The friend on her bed. The one with the shoes kicked off. The one that held her hand with a gentle

grip. His thumb massaging her knuckles softly as if counting them over and over in his mind. That was actually the last thing on his mind.

Ron was busier smiling at the girl to his front.

Suddently, Hermione got up and pulled him along. They stood on her king-sized bed, holding hands. Both held each other, as if they

were about to begin dancing a waltz. Ron and Hermione stared into each other's loving gaze, thinking simontaneously about how much they

cared for each other.

_His midnight blue eyes..._

They began to dance, dancing to the downpour's music. Hearing the shaddering of lightning, and the roaring of thunder.

_Her chocolate eyes..._

Ron's hand, on her small back, pulled her close to him, almost protectively.Their bodies pressed against each other and their breathes

on each other. He looked down at her ,seeing this wonderful girl, looking at her shadowed face.

In one hot second, it happened. Hermione's gaze fell from his scattered freckles, to his beautiful lips. She was staring at it, when his face

fell to hers, combining both lips in a mixture of love and want. It was so sweet how he held her neck, and how lustful she was by grabbing

bits of the shirt on his back.

He stopped kissing her all of the sudden, and while laughing, he pulled her down as he fell back on her bed. There they were, side by side,

laughing and making up for lost time.

"I never told you my poem,"he mentioned turning to her smiling face and reddened cheeks. She motioned him to go ahead and start.

His eyes squinted, trying to remember the poem he had written at the Burrow in the summer after 4th year.

_The lake carried me away,_

_slowly spinning me into a dream,_

_a dream of stars dropping from the sky and into my pocket,_

_falling into the lake itself, _

_I held the stars and wished,_

_that the lake would never drop me off anywhere,_

_and that it carried me to you._

"That was beautiful,"she complimented sweetly. It really was-she thought. And in that large, bare room, the two friends stayed, telling each

other their poems while listening to the rain fall away. They hoped that the stars would fall into the lake that night.


	2. Have you ever

Disclaimer: NOT J.K.! C'mon ppl , u should know this.....

Here's an extra bit to Swinging Doors...Mind and check out my other story Swinging Doors; Beneath the Wheeping Willow ! It's a

sort of sequel that doesn't follow this story, but it is good! ( I am not meaning to brag...)

Warning: This chapter is rated PG-13 for sexual behaviors and mature conversation. I warned you!

( I myself don't think it's so bad...but that's just me.)

It's short and I'm sorry!

**Swinging Doors**

**Chapter 2**

The night had cleared for Ron and Hermione as both layed next to each other upon her bed. The two teenagers lied side by side,

staring at each other, smiling and telling stories. It had been a long night of poem recitals and kisses, a night where Hermione let herself

go loose for once.

"So have you ever..."asked Ron rather red in the cheeks. Hermione looked over at him with a devilish ,sort of why-do-you-want-to-know

look and smile.

"You mean sleep with someone?"she questioned, snaking her arm around his neck so both were pressed against one another.

Hermione sure wasn't shy about it-he thought. Ron could feel her warm breath against his neck, and felt her purr close to his collarbone.

It got him shivering from head to toe, she was so..so unbelievably talented.

"Yeah,"he gulped. Ron tried very hard not to let out a moan as she kissed his neck and his slightly freckled collarbone.

She kept on kissing, but managed to answer him.

"Never,"she assured him,"I intend to someday, though."

She stopped what she was doing to watch his expression. His eyes were closed and he had face of pleasure and content.

She laughed a bit and so he opened his eyes. "Why do you want to know?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron smiled a goofy grin and told her innocently that he just wanted to know. He even confessed that he had never did it either.

"I just want to have something to look forward to with you,that's why we should enjoy ourselves step by step to keep us wanting..."murmered

Ron, ears as red as the t-shirt he wore. His blue eyes darkened with lust when he rolled upon her, returning her neck kisses, but his were wetter

and Hermione had no problem letting out a few loud moans as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey Gin,do you know where Ron and Hermione are ?"asked Harry ,stopping his best friend's sister before she headed out to

the portrait entrance.

He had gotten back from his dinner with Luna yesterday night and couldn't find both anywhere. He was worried.

Ginny didn't seem to be , though. She smiled and had a look on her face like she knew something he didn't.

"Well, do you?"he asked impatiently. Ginny could see his worriness getting to him.

"If you go to Hermione's room, you'll see,"she said grinning before leaving him there in a blank. Harry had no clue

as to what she said but decided to follow orders anyhow. Hermione's room was special and all to herself. He figured Ron was

getting homework help or something and so he took on the horrendous flight up to his friend's room. The Head girl and boy rooms

were the ones in the very top of the Gryffindor tower, and were very elegant mind you. He had seen Hermione's room. They

even got their own luxurious bathrooms! That was basically why Ron and Harry spent the first week of school taking turns in their best

friend's amazing bathroom.

After climbing the huge staircase , he walked through this long corridor that lead to her room. When he was about to knock on

the door, he heard it. Harry put his ear to the door and listened to a girl, most likely his friend , moaning. He was shocked and worried.

"Did she get hurt or something?"he thought caringly. And so he decided to turn the knob and to go in.

Harry opened the door , his eyes the size of saucers to what he saw infront of him. On Hermione's great and messy bed was

her,beneath Ron of course, who had his face in the place between her neck and shoulder. The bed was a mess with sheets tangled around them.

They were grabbing at each other when Harry made a throat-clearing noise.

The lovers jumped up, looking at the figure in the doorway who just happened to be their best friend, staring at them

incredibly. Ron looked at his friend with hair messy ,cheeks red,and shirt twisted, trying to figure out what words would come out from

Harry's mouth.

"What are you two doing?!"he asked not believing his eyes yet. The couple exchanged looks.

"Harry, nothing happened, really,"Hermione tried explaining calmly, but fuming at him on the inside for

having disrupted her fun.

"Nothing?"he asked, finally coming to his senses. Ron nodded quickly.

They waited in that awkward silent moment as Harry observed his two friends, then smiled and told them

"Sorry for interupting."

Like it, hate it? Plz review and feel free to tell me that I have a dirty mind cuz I know it's true!

Plz review so that I can keep on going!!!


End file.
